the truth is
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Poor Zim finds out the truth about his mission will it lead to an unlikely friendship? my very first IZ fanfic please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any other characters from the show! 

Summary: Poor Zim finds out the truth about his mission and it may lead to an unlikely friendship.

The sky darkened and rain poured from the clouds. The lightning flashed while the thunder boomed loudly. Invader Zim sat in his base, his big red eyes full of tears, all he had wanted was a chance to show his Tallest what a great invader he could be and how much he could help them. Instead, when he had called in to report his progress he found out the truth. "Zim, don't you understand, you were banished there. We don't really care about that planet" Purple said angrily."Yeah Zim we were kinda hoping you wouldn't even make it there" Red added. "But I-""No Zim we don't want to hear it, you heard us."Then the transmission was cut, and Zim was left standing there in shock.

"Master, why you cryin' ?" GIR asked, his head tilted to one side slightly in curiosity. "GIR, our mission is a fake they just wanted to get rid of me" Zim stood up from the couch, " I'm gonna go for a walk GIR, stay and guard the house." Zim walked out into the rain not taking anything, not even his disguise. I can't believe it, Zim thought. I have no purpose in life, maybe I never have. Zim walked into a covered bridge and leaned over to look in the water, his tears mixing in the river. There he stepped down and walked under a tree trying to dry off and fell asleep under the giant oak tree, sobbing quietly.

Back in the Membrane household Dib sat by the window watching the storm raging outside."Stupid Zim and his stupid plans to take over the world." Dib said aloud to himself. He sighed tomorrow would be another day at skool, another day of trying to expose Zim as an alien. Dib laid on his bed staring at the ceiling before falling asleep.

The morning light streamed through Dib's window illuminating his room. Slowly, he got up, he was in no hurry to see anyone. One thought entered his head as he woke completely, today would be the day to expose Zim for what he truly was.

When Dib arrived at Skool, the first thing that he noticed was that Zim wasn't there and wondered what evil he was up to. The day went by but Zim didn't show up. Dib decided to go to Zim's house with his spy camera. The last bell of the day rang. "go home" their teacher ms.Bitters instructed them. The children complied and rushed out of the class room door. Dib rushed home to get the camera and ran to Zim's house. Once there, Dib found GIR coming home from the store. "INTRUDER!" the little robot shouted before digging in his bag for his scary monkey cup. Dib rolled his eyes. "Hey, could you put this camera in Zim's house for me?"Dib requested readying the camera. "Okay"GIR grabbed the camera and walked into the house.

Once at home in his room, Dib watched from his computer as Zim walked through the house, his head hung. Dib watched as GIR rolled around on the floor happily, oblivious to his master's sadness. Suddenly Zim seemed to see the camera, Dib panicked but Zim simply picked it up and took it to another part of the base where he sat it on a table and took a seat in front of it. "Well Human,"he began" You've been quite persistent over the three years we've been enemies. So you can understand that I have been tricked, there is no mission, I have no purpose in life Dib-monkey. There for, with no place in this universe to go, I leave it quite willingly" Having said this Zim took out a large knife and ended the visual transmission.

Dib felt a twinge of fear as he rushed out of his room and into the street toward Zim's house, hoping he wouldn't be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib arrived that evening to see Zim standing in his front yard looking up at the moon, and in his hand was the gleaming blade of the knife. Dib gasped for breath, he had run there though at the time he wasn't sure why he had, or why he had wanted to stop Zim from doing this. For one moment Dib stopped in front of the house, Zim hadn't seemed to notice him. Why am I even here, Dib thought. It would just make my job easier. He'd already done a big part of the job for him, now all he had to worry about was getting the body to the authorities. Then it hit him. 

"ZIM DON'T DO IT" Dib shouted but Zim didn't take his eyes off of the sky. "Dib-Monkey, I'm glad you're here, I have a request for you" Dib swallowed, but didn't say anything so Zim continued. " After this is over you may take my body to your earth authorities, however I don't want GIR harmed. He's a good little robot and he means well, just promise me you won't let them hurt him" "Zim, I-" Dib started toward Zim who was still looking at the sky. Occasionally he would lower the knife and sigh. "Zim, what are you doing, waiting for something?" Dib asked nervously. "The clouds are in front of the moon, the last thing I want to see is the moon, the beautiful bright moonlight I want it to cover me as I go, to light my way so to speak." Zim raised the knife one final time as the moon peeked out from behind the cloud.

Just as Zim was about to bring it down to his chest, Dib shouted "ZIM WAIT" Zim didn't seem to hear the boy's plea. Dib took a fling leap into Zim and the knife flew just inches away from Dib's own body and landed on the ground. Zim sat up angrily "What was that for, we both almost had what we wanted!""Because you have to listen to me," Dib said his voice shaking. "I never wanted you to die, I wanted to turn you in at first but now I see the truth Zim," "What truth is that earth-monkey?" Zim sat there with his arms crossed. "The truth that, you are the only friend I've ever had, the only one that's ever taken me seriously." Zim looked at Dib clearly puzzled but then looked away."Ya' know Dib-monkey, you were the only one ever in my life that... paid attention to me closely, a little closer than I'd like but I guess that's makes what you call a friend." "That's only part of it Zim. Now that your not the evil space creature I thought you were, maybe we could be friends"

"Dib, I've always been an outcast among my people because of my size, GIR is the only thing shorter that I am on my planet." "Zim, I know how you feel, I've never fit in anywhere, not even with my own family." Dib said as he stood up and held out a hand to Zim to pull him up off of the ground. Zim took his hand. "I suppose it will take some time to learn to trust each other on both parts but, maybe..."

Dib smiled. "Zim, this is going to be great you'll see, it'll work out and you can help me look for paranormal... eh stuff"

"Yes I suppose I could, and Ya' know Dib, I know where you can find a couple of aliens to start us off." Zim said smiling evilly

AN: Well what do you think of my story? should I write more invader Zim stuff? well tell me what ou think but please be nice about it.


End file.
